STORGE: The Revised Version
by Anellia Sorsogon
Summary: Katsuki Anri is just trying to live her life as normally as possible. However, the universe seems to intent on making her live through a lot of difficulties in life, and seemingly appointed her to be the official cockblock at the same time because GOSH DARN IT VIKTOR, WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY BROTHER LIKE THAT? [Revised version of STORGE: The Familial Bond]


**A/N: Warning - I don't have a beta reader so beware of the grammatical errors along the way ((same goes for the other chapters))**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot, most of the ideas and my character. I claim nothing else, since if Yuri on Ice is mine then it wouldn't be as beautiful as it is now.**

* * *

 **STORGE: The Familial Bond**

* * *

 **STORGE: CHAPTER 1** **  
** **Introduction Time**

* * *

A little girl was born during a cold autumn night in September, a month shy from her brother's own birthday.

Hiroko watched her son as he tiptoed on the side of the bed, trying to take a peak on just what was in the bundle of sheets in her arms. She smiled tiredly before lowering her arms, laying them on her lap and finally allowing the boy to see a full view of her newborn daughter, "Yuuri-kun, meet your little sister."

Katsuki Yuuri, who was only a eight years old that time, curiously looked at his mother before looking at the bundle closer. He was amazed by the sight of a tiny human, sleeping through everything without a care. She has her mother's tan skin and has brown hair growing on her scalp. She looks a lot like her mother, unlike Mari and Yuri who seemed to have inherited most of their father's genes instead.

Reaching a hand to touch the baby, he then touching the baby's delicate skin and held the tiny hand that popped out of the white cocoon. In return, the baby held his pointing finger before looking to the side, and without hesitation, her mouth formed a cat-like smile at Yuuri and giggled loudly.

That was the day that Katsuki Yuuri first fell in love.

Mari and Toshiya watched as the youngest pair interact, before the female teenager turned her attention to the adults in the room, "So, what's her name?"

Toshiya hummed in thought, "We still haven't decided on which to use, to be honest."

"…Anri [ **安利** ]," Hiroko answered without a hint of hesitation in her voice. Toshiya then pulled out a small notebook and looked at the list of names in it. He then asked the woman, "The one that means 'comfort'."

The tan skinned woman nodded, which made Mari smile lazily, "So 'True Value', 'Courage', and 'Comfort', huh?"

"Mm-hmm," the mother of the three child nodded once again, "that's about it."

* * *

Throughout her childhood, Anri was compared with a sponge. Her learning process is faster than most children, although she only showed it though her piercing eyes and the determined gleam in it.

Mari often would take a break from doing her homeworks and chores to babysit the baby. Yuuri would go home excite, always retelling the highlights of his day to the baby, much to his family's amusement. Yuuko and Minako also came into the picture, usually trying to give the girl a lot of affection, and later on, tried to take Anri home with them, individually or as a team. Thankfully, Mari has an extremely sharp eye on those two, seeing that Minako made attempts on taking Yuuri home as well when he was younger.

One day, a foreign couple visited and booked a room in Yu-topia Katsuki. They didn't notice the infant Anri eavesdropping in their conversation, which was in English. They only noticed when panicked shouts of a boy were heard throughout the building and a squeaky voice attempting to speak English behind them.

The two cooed, the man encouraged for the child to try again. So she did, multiple times but before she could even finish the fifth attempt, a chubby boy slammed the door open .

Yuuri bowed, apologizing for the intrusion, before picking his sister off the ground and walked out of the room. Once he was far from the couple's shared room, he looked at Anri exasperatedly, "Anri, please don't go running off like that, again."

Looking the older sibling, the one-year-old pouted. Her eyes widened until they took form of puppy eyes, crocodile tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. Yuuri, who was used to that face, just looked at her in the most deadpan expression that he can muster, "I know you can understand on what I'm trying to send across, and no, you aren't allowed to do that again."

Anri's face then turned into a determined one. Knowing what may happen, the older sibling made his expression and tone of voice stern, "Anri, no."

Anri ended up in the couple's place several more times that day.

* * *

"Aniki!"

The three-year-old girl toddled towards her brother, "May I have your clothes, please?"

The fourteen-year-old Yuuri looked from his homework to her, "Yes, Anr – is that my old shirt?"

"Yup!" She gave it a twirl as the size of the shirt may it look as though she was wearing a dress instead, "They're so comfy and since you don't use them anymore, I raided your closet!"

"Anri! You don't go raiding people's things! How'd you even learn the word 'raid'!?"

"Mari told me to do it or else she would have thrown them out for you," Anri's smiling face turned sour at the mention of her sister, "if only she has stuff for me to get then I wouldn't have gotten yours! Well, maybe I would, but you get what I mean, right?"

The girl pouted, expecting a lecture from the older sibling. She knows that she did something wrong when his face looked as though his energy lowered down to a critical level. The teen then sighed at his sister's antics, before patting her head, "You can keep them, but next time," he looked at the wide eyes of his baby sister directly, "you have to wait for my permission to have it, okay?"

Her surprised expression was quickly replaced by an elated one, bouncing her heels and squealing in happiness, rapidly asking, "Really?" over and over again.

"Yep," Yuuri got infected by the girl's happiness, smiling at her excited self, "and maybe tell Mari to let you get some of her old clothes next time, too!"

" _Okidoki_!" Anri saluted adorably and ran to find the young adult in question. She _will_ have those clothes and no clothes will be thrown away ever again!

* * *

"My butt is cold, Aniki," Anri pouted while Yuuri helped her up, replying to her comment with, "Of course it is, you're sitting on the ice, Anri."

Yuuko decided that taking the little girl should be introduced to the ice rink and Yuuri couldn't say no to his crush. So here they are, trying to get the three-year-old to skate _on her feet and not on her rear_.

"I can't do this!" Frustrated tears started to form as the girl glared at the ice accusingly, wanting to stomp but doing so would make her slip and she knows that, "I would just fall and fall and _fall_."

"Anri," skating to the girl before kneeling to her eye level, Yuuko smiled reassuringly, "you've only been on ice for an hour. Yuuri and I had years of practice to get to this level! You just need more time, that's all!"

"Really?" The girl wiped her tears, looking at the older girl curiously, "I would get better?"

"Yes, you will!" Grinning, Yuuko slung an arm around Yuuri's shoulders, "Your brother and I will help you along the way, so don't you worry! We got your back in this."

"Y-yeah," stuttered the male teen, blushing a bit with the sudden contact, "W-we got your back along the way."

Sniffing for one last time, Anri looked up, face filled with determination, "I will do my best!"

So for the days that the two friends are available, they taught the little girl about the basics of skating. On how to keep your balance and how to turn on ice. Slowly but surely, the girl learned.

On the week before Anri's fourth birthday, the little girl managed to finally skate on her own without help.

Let's just say that it turned into a habit for Yuuri stop his best friend from taking his little sister from that point on.

* * *

Seeing the Winter Olympics for the first time through the internet, the soon to be five-year-old Anri got hooked up as she watched the athletes do the amazing things they did. Especially the part where the idol of her brother, Viktor Nikiforov, stole everyone's attention as he skated.

But the figure skating event wasn't what she really took note of, it just wasn't the sport for her. It was rather the speed skating event, specifically the long track event. Short track is amazing in its own right, but it got really confusing fast on the relay part.

She watched as two women sped on ice after the sound of a gunshot. Their speed on ice is so mesmerizing, but it also seemed dangerous as the Korean representative slipped halfway the race and slammed on the barrier quite violently. That didn't scare her, because the women on the skate seemed to be flying, and the sport is not that complex either, just intense. She wanted to learn that and she _will_ learn it, let it be self-taught or something else, she doesn't care about it. Injuries be damned, she vowed determinedly that she will claw her path to victory and _she won't stop for anything_.

So she searched up on how to train on the sport and discovered the ways.

Speed skating is not only trained on ice but also on dry land. Olympians can train on inline roller skates. That speed skating can be trained _anywhere_ , even if you aren't near any skating rinks. Something that she is glad about, since that means she didn't have to go anywhere outside Hasetsu!

So she began her self-training, jogging around the town whenever Yuuri is to take Vicchan outside for a daily run. At first, Anri goes home tired, tripping on the genkan and shoes never reaching the getabako, but as time passed, her stamina and endurance leveled up.

Then it she learned about the existence of stopwatches at the age of five. Anri did more chores than usual to earn the enough amount of pocket money needed to buy one in a local store.

That is how she ends up making running around the town a habit. She also sprints in the local sports park, having either Mari or Yuuri to time her with her precious stopwatch. Her thighs always felt itchy during the aftermath of her training but never really bothered with it. After all, her thigh muscles are developing very nicely and due time, she will be able to crush watermelons like Yuuri's!

* * *

Her parents actually got worried because their daughter was training without the proper guidance of a person who knows the sport. While they trusted Yuuri in training on his own, their daughter is rather more reckless than their son. So that's how they ended up contacting a man named Takeshi Ken, a retired Olympic speed skater who seems to be visiting Hasetsu at the moment. They had a talk and let the older man decide the price for coaching their daughter. Surprisingly, he gave a cheap, his excuse being, "I just want to fight off my boredom. I saw your daughter and I saw the potential."

They then introduced him to Anri on her sixth birthday and was tackle hugged by the birthday girl, whose vocabulary seemed to be only "Thank you'" at the moment.

He managed to get the girl to stop injuring herself on ice, as she only uses normal, public skates for training. One of the main factors to why she can't seem to balance herself properly while sprinting on ice, the reason why she kept hitting the barriers and often dislocate her shoulder from the hit or sprain her ankle when she taking a turn at neck break speed.

This finally relieved her family from seeing the youngest go home injured everytime she goes to the ice rink. After all, no one can seem to change her mind even as she broke her arm or when she got grounded, almost getting a ban from training. Anri would still train, and if breaking the rules is one of the option, she wouldn't hesitate in doing so. She's too stubborn to listen to anyone sometimes, even her favorite sibling couldn't stop her from doing something she decided to to.

Takeshi bought her inline skates later on that year, so she will get used in sprinting on proper equipment _on dry land_. So that she will be more exposed to the possible injuries and will gain the reflex on fixing her balance with a millisecond. He brought his skates as well and would make the girl follow him as they skate in the running tracks. When she got used to it, he proceeded to teach her more advanced inline skating techniques, such as jumping and landing safely.

He also made her sprint around within a time limit every morning, decreasing it each day if she manages to get there on or before the alarm rings. Even though she has the stamina, she seems to not know how to properly breathe when running.

So the following year, he added swimming in the regiment to strengthen her lungs and for her to practice the importance of rhythm when breathing. That is also how she was introduced to her first competition, and learned the way of sportsmanship, that no you don't bad mouth anyone, even if they are being mean to you. She learned the later when she almost got into a fight when another child who insulted her for her height, seeing that that kid is younger yet taller than she is. Good thing her coach was there or else it would've turned ugly fast. Never underestimate a raging girl, they can do many things and those things are terrifying.

Later on, Minako sort of inserted herself along the way and convinced Takeshi to let her teach his student ballet and gymnastics, because flexibility is important in speed skating, even if Anri would deny such thing exists. She managed to do so, and that year was hell for Anri. She felt as though she was a suffering doll being pulled apart by the children playing with it the entire time.

From that point on, she treated her dolls with proper respect and never misused them ever again. She also respected the ballerina and Yuuri a lot more, seeing that they went through the same grueling training that she is having.

* * *

Time was blur to her and before she was even ready, Anri is already ten years old and Yuuri is eighteen. He is going to Detroit, USA because he got the scholarship for it. A coach from that school saw his performances at some point and offered to teach him, which Yuuri accepted. He may never told Anri, but she noticed that he sometimes go home with a bruise that certainly look like a hand mark or something similar.

So the day he graduated high school which was at least three weeks before his departure, Anri clung to him like a lifeline. She began to drag him to the kotatsu to tutor her with homework, even if she already knew the answer to most of them. She would follow him around, somehow channeling the inner Vicchan in her. She would climb his bed to cuddle Yuuri to sleep, with Vicchan joining them whenever he can. She reluctantly helps him with the packing, and with each poster taken off from the wall, she began to feel more and more numb.

The time has come and the Katsuki's joined Yuuri in riding the train to the airport. They said their farewells and the newly turned adult turned his back, walking away from them. Anri's eyes were unfocused and distant ever since they left the inn; and the moment Yuuri walked away, the fake smile that was plastered on her face slipped off. She was silent during the ride back home, only speaking when spoken to.

When they got home, the pre-adolescent girl entered her brother's room once more, looking at the bare walls that had once been colorful. She looked at the closet, noticing that there was a box left in front of it.

Upon closer inspection, Anri saw her name written on it and on a folded paper attached to it. Hesitantly, she took a peek in the box and saw that it is filled with Yuuri's old clothes. The girl then careful tore the taped note off and read the content. It says:

" ** _Anri,_**

 ** _Since I wouldn't be able to give these to you when I get to Detroit, I decided that I'll just leave it here. I wouldn't be able to bring that much clothes anyway, since there is a limit to the weight of the packages brought by passengers._**

 ** _I hope you like them, though I already know you would._**

 _ **-Yuuri**_ "

Anri cried to sleep that night, wishing that the pillow she is hugging is her brother right now.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: So I revised the first chapter and I guess I'll do the same for the other chapters of the original story. I don't know if this is better or worse, please tell me what you think through the comments. I would like to know on how you felt about it and if there's any criticism, I'd gladly accept them.  
**

 **Please, no flames tho**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!**


End file.
